Fighters of Lapis Wiki:Q-Orbit/Week 1: 7/28/14 - 8/3/14
Welcome to Q-Orbit, a new feature to the Lapis wiki. *None of as of this week. This time on the Lapis Weekly Challenge, we are going on with crossovers! It's an X and Y sort of thing, if you've ever heard of a Capcom versus game you kind of get the idea. Two themes or series can clash in this game, with 10 characters on each side and five stages for each side. It must be done as a traditional fighter, so no items. Every week we interview a user of the wiki to get a bigger picture of them. This week is Sr. Wario. ---- 1. What is your favorite game? Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door 2.Your main in Super Smash Bros? Mmm, haven't played. 3. How do you go about making games? Add small updates every day until you finish. 4. Favorite color? Blue 5. Who should be on the Weekly Spotlight next? Pablodepablo. Pic of the day. I, Takamaru, have waited many years to appear in Super Smash Bros.! Link, Samus, Pit, and I debuted in the same year! Multidirectional Pinwheel Knife Rook Attack!! (FYI, I'm an Assist Trophy.) *Q-Orbit begins. *Takumaru revealed as an assist trophy for Super Smash Bros for Wii U. No, I'm not crying, stop asking! *Samuel L. Jackson joins the Mysterious Seven Project as a playable character! *Flip the Frog begins the assist section with three alien-themed assists! ---- *Disney vs Nintendo, Nintendo And Sony: Enemies At Birth, Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales Of Yonder all begin. We'll start coverage on these games tomorrow. Pic of the day. For the first time ever in the Super Smash Bros. series, here's a Paper Mario stage! It's made of paper, so strong winds will blow it away. Since the stage is paper, it transforms when it folds over and opens up again. This ship is the S.S. Flavion from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *Paper Mario stage revealed for Super Smash Bros for 3DS. Can't help but feel this stage is a little flat... that was a paper pun. *Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales Of Yonder is looking great so far! Go check it out! *Brooklyn 99 returns September 28. *Nintendo And Sony: Enemies At Birth introduces a whooping slew of eight characters! *Robot Invasion: Man vs Machine begins today with two characters, Luigi and Lucina. Pic of the day. If you get caught in the Boss Galaga item's tractor beam, it will carry you away to the top of the screen. You can shoot it down, but it won't join you in battle for double the firepower. *Boss Galaga item explained in further detail. *Dark's Mini Challenges begin with Super Hero Teams! *Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales Of Yonder updated a ton since the last time you saw it, adding tons of stages and characters. *Ferrox gives a look at a homebrew project he's been working on. *Robot Invasion: Man vs Machine adds five new characters to the fray. *Ad Infistitum Pretense: Algorithm Machine vs the Universe, a prequel to Ad Infistitum, begins. Pic of the day. Reshiram appears on one of the stages in the 3DS version! Zekrom and Milotic will appear, too. It's close enough to the launch date, so I don't have to describe this stage to you, right? The design of this stage is based off of the surroundings of someone's castle. *A new Pokemon stage that Sakurai says is loosely based off someone's castle... N's castle? Maybe. Who knows with that guy. *New Adventure Time and Regular Show premiere. *Yesterday vs. Tomorrow: Tales Of Yonder has finished up and it looks great. Check it out. *Teams begin to pop up as It Doesn't Matter, The Superiority Complex, Virtue Senary, The Clockmakers and Team Mechanoid begin their debuts. *Sonic the Hedgehog 3D begins as a side project. *New Spongebob: Sponge out of Water trailer premieres. What's up with this bomb? This looks like the stadium for the Home-run Contest, but there's no bat. Once you touch the bomb, it begins to count down. Give it enough damage and launch it at the right time…then once the bomb's countdown hits zero…!! ...It goes BOOOOOM! Not only will the blast destroy targets, but it'll also cause a chain reaction by using shattered walls and bomb blocks--all of which contributes to you getting a high score!! This is a new activity that combines the concepts of Target Smash and the Home-run Contest--it's called Target Blast! Your final score is the total you rack up over two rounds. Of course, your Target Blast scores contribute to your Global Smash Power, too. *Season 2 of Gravity Falls starts! *Gaurdians of the Galaxy comes out in theaters! Category:Q-Orbit